An Arrow in His Head
by Four plus Three equals Five
Summary: Dib is being chased by a mysterious assassin and is completely unaware. The assassin follows Dib around plotting to kill him. Does Dib end up dying?


An Arrow in his Head

**An Arrow in his Head**

This may not be as exciting as you may have expected it to be. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please only send nice reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I do own the assassin.

**Anyone who does not like gore please leave!**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. Dib was happily frolicking along the sidewalk. Miles away, a dangerous assassin was plotting to kill him. This assassin is not a typical killer. He's famous, but nobody knows his name. He moves swiftly—much like a ninja—and conceals his face. He has a scar that glistens right before he kills his prey. Zim hired the dangerous assassin to destroy Dib, as Zim may blow his cover if he kills him. This assassin in particular has a special technique that he has perfected: shooting electrically charged Martian arrows.

Dib walked up to a taco stand that was pretty much deserted. Suddenly, two robotic claws picked him up by the back of his shirt and threw him into a dumpster. He climbed out of the dumpster, and wiped some of the filth off his face and shattered glasses. Gir strolled along passing Dib and opened his robotic head. A bunch of tacos shot up into the sky and then landed on Dib. This day was _not_ going to be a very good one for him.

Even closer now, the mysterious assassin was tracking Dib down with every step he took. Every time he took a breath, every time his heart beat, the assassin knew where he was. He could not believe how easy this assignment would be. His new prey is blissfully unaware that he is being chased.

"All I have to do is put one of these pretty little killers in the boy's _gargantuan_ head, and the money is mine," the assassin thought to himself. "He won't know what hit him."

Now in his own home, Dib sheltered himself from all outside forces (he hid in his closet like a hopeless loser). Without warning, Gaz kicked the door open.

"Where's my Gameslave? I know you stole it!" Gaz screamed at her retarded brother.

"I don't know Gaz," Dib mumbled softly.

"Yes you do!"

Gaz dug Dib out of his closet, and searched hopelessly for her Gameslave. It was not in Dib's closet. It was wedged between the couch cushions in the living room.

"Ah, who cares anyway," Gaz yelled sarcastically. "I'll just _buy_ a new one."

Dib always hated Gaz's angst. What could be worse? He didn't know. He simply wished to see Zim hopelessly struggle inside a giant containment chamber before he endures hideous alien experiments performed by Dib and the other Swollen Eyeball agents. The thought of saving the Earth from Zim made Dib excited (although Zim isn't much of a threat at all). Sadly, Dib did not know that Zim is a_ huge _threat, and the worst was yet to come.

Just a few feet from Dib's house, the mysterious assassin could sense Dib's presence. He would collect his money very soon.

"Maybe I should let the boy have at least one more night. I will give the boy exactly one night. Tomorrow he will be mine."

The next morning, Dib awoke and forgot all about the previous day. He walked to the breakfast table, and poured himself a bowl of Frankenchokies. Right in the middle of his bowl of cereal, Gaz picked up Dib and threw him out the window.

"That's what you get for eating _my_ cereal!" Gaz screamed. "Nobody eats my cereal! Thank God Dib's out of here. He was starting to get on my nerves. I swear someday I'm gonna have to explode his giant head."

"What's Gaz's problem?" Dib asked himself. "She's always full of angst. She had no reason to throw me out the window. It's not like I took her Gameslave or anything. AAH! I'm talking to myself again!"

When Dib got to Skool, Zim was not there. He knew Zim was up to something, but what? Zim was waiting for Dib's fate to occur, but he didn't want to see it in public. He didn't want to be questioned as a witness. Zim planted microscopic cameras all over the city. He can watch anything that happens, including what will happen to Dib. Ms.Bitters was droning about nuclear war and mushroom clouds. The chalkboard turned into a TV screen. A graphic movie that showed the world being completely blown up appeared on the screen. It scared Dib, because Zim might think to do that someday.

"Okay class, now I will give today's three hour lecture about your horrible futures. Blah blah blah…"

This lecture went on for longer than three hours. During the entire lecture, Dib was daydreaming about Zim being destroyed. He also dreamed of Irk going up in flames. Suddenly, a man wearing a suit walked into Dib's classroom and asked for Dib. He took Dib into the hallway and talked to him.

"Am I in trouble?" Dib asked the man in a suit.

"No," the man replied.

"Who are you?" Dib inquired.

"My name is Fred, and I have bad news for you. Do you remember the time machine that your father was experimenting on in Japan??"

"Yes," Dib answered.

"Well, he was in a hideous time machine accident. There was a malfunction in the power source the other scientists thought they had fixed. Half of your dad's molecules are in the Precambrian Era. Dib, your dad is dead."

**"WHAT?! NOOOOO!! THIS **_**CAN'T**_** BE HAPPENING!!" **Dib screamed insanely.

Dib ran out of Skool and to MacMeaties. There his worst fear would come true. The mysterious assassin appeared in front of Dib. The assassin's mask covered most of his face, and Dib could barely see the assassin's gray skin.

"Hello Dib," The assassin said.

"Who are you?" Dib asked looking somewhat frightened.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know!!" The assassin replied.

The assassin pulled out a shimmering knife. Dib glanced at the knife and fled. Dib was really frozen with fear on the inside, but he could not tell his chaser that. He didn't want his attacker to get cocky.

"I'll tell you who I am Dib. I am your worst nightmare. I am your future destroyer. I am a cold-blooded murderer that never gives up no matter what happens. I am a friend of the alien who wants to destroy you.

"You're _Zim's_ assassin!!" Dib exclaimed.

"Indeed I am. It took you long enough to figure it out you incompetent little fool."

The killer and expert ninja jumped on the roof of a building still chasing Dib. Here he would have a better chance of escaping after obliterating his prey. He shot his first electric arrow, and it hit Dib in the elbow. His elbow exploded, and the shards ripped his arm apart. Dib let out a horrid shriek as he held onto his almost useless arm. Dib still ran even as his bright red blood dripped down his arm and left a trail on the sidewalk.

"Score one for the predator, score zero for the prey. What'll it be next?? Aww, running into a little kid's birthday party, how cute, but it won't work. Happy birthday Dib!! Here's a little present!!" The assassin yelled insanely.

The murderer loaded his bow with an arrow, and charged it with electricity. All the little kids had fled the birthday party leaving Dib and the assassin alone. The assassin's arrow shaped scar glistened as Dib looked in his eyes for the last time. When the arrow hit the back of Dib's head, blood spewed from the wound, and brain and skull fragments flew into the air. Dib's head melted from the 10,000 volts of electricity. As the cops pulled up to catch the assassin, he jumped on to the roof of another building.

"Sorry I couldn't stick around for the party boys, but I really should be going," The killer said eloquently.

The cops shot at him, but it was too late. The murderer had disappeared. Everyone stared at Dib, but nobody dared to touch his body. He was mostly ash (no need to be cremated) and some sparks still flew off the arrow in his head. Gaz walked by, and saw her deceased brother.

"Oh my _GOD_!! Dib's _DEAD_!! I'm gonna go to Bloaty's and get some pizza."

Be careful when you choose your enemies. That killer is still out there, so watch your back.

Whew, finally I'm done. That took me a couple of weeks to write. I have horrible writer's block, so if you are expecting any more fanfictions, it might be a long time before any are published. Oh and btw, the assassin isn't Martian; I don't know where he's from. Remember, only nice reviews!


End file.
